Rompe
by Cannelle Vert
Summary: Y de un giro cruel. Blaine Devon Anderson llegó a ser culpable. En el que deberá pagar una condena de tres años en prisión...


**Rompe**

**.**

Es una pantalla trasparente de acrílico lo que les separa. Larga y con orificios concéntricos en medio, hay quienes imaginan que si se unen cada uno de ellos se forma una flor o incluso una telaraña. Pero solamente la superficie es clara y tibia, ni si quiera tiene la oportunidad de decir que es fría, estéril.

Blaine detrás de ella se ve cansado. Las sombras que duermen bajo sus ojos se ha ido acentuando, haciéndose profundas y constantes. Y ahora, al parecer, permanentes. Sus rizos has desaparecido, el corte reglamentario se lo ha llevado.

Kurt trata de sonreír e infundirle ánimo, emoción... algo.

—Te amo. — Inicia Kurt. Su pareja responde con un amago de sonrisa.

— Yo también, ángel. Nunca lo dudes.

Kurt desearía tocarle, acariciar la aspereza que cubre las mejillas a esas horas de la tarde.

— Lo siento, es por mi culpa...— Blaine rápidamente le interrumpe.

— No lo es, ni siquiera lo pienses. Lo volvería a hacer mil veces...— Y con fervor mirando a su ahora ojos acuosos— Sólo porque estés a salvo.

Hummel sonríe tristemente, tratando que sus las lágrimas no se desborden.

o.O.o

Kurt ama el teatro, los musicales en especial. La historia que puede ser trasmitida por una canción, las emociones reflejadas en los rostros de los actores, el calor de los reflectores...

Blaine también ama el teatro, pero sobre todo ama a Kurt, hacer que sonría.

A él no le importa si su pareja desea ir a una obra independiente, en uno de los barrios marginados de la ciudad, pasada la media noche.

La obra es en una palabra: Bizarra.

Artistas con el cuerpo completamente pintado de verde lima o naranja, con grandes alas de libélula y cola de lagarto. Se arrastran por el suelo del escenario rogando por sus almas condenadas, a un gran árbol dorado de papel mache.

De regreso a su hogar, caminan de la mano. Hace el suficiente frío como para que acerquen sus cuerpos en busca de temperatura entre las calles húmedas, llenas de figuras y sombras.

Ellos ríen, se besan en cada farola tintineante. La oscuridad les ampara, deshinidiendoles como nunca imaginaron.

Quizá es la diferencia en la vida de una gran ciudad lo que les pone borrachos, eufóricos e imprudentes. Sin alcohol, solo han desechado la barrera que les impide mostrar tan públicamente su amor.

Pero por más grande que ahora sea la pecera, aún hay quienes no ven sus gestos con buenos ojos, aún existen personas que creen que es un error. Que ellos están mal.

Y por coincidencia esa misma noche se cruzan con tres hombres que mantienen pensamientos obsoletos, de otros siglos.

El primer golpe lo recibe Blaine, le hace tambalear unos pasos, pero no caer. Kurt a su lado suelta el aire, asustado.

El corpulento hombre que dio el primer impacto se aprovecha de la incomprensión de ambos. Y mantiene una ráfaga de violencia, que por el grado de embriaguez no todos sus golpes son acertados. Los otros dos se voltean a ver a Kurt. Ambos toscos y voluminosos.

También llueven insultos, que no tienen ningún motivo. Sin más fundamento que ser diferentes. Querer, elegir, amar a alguien distinto.

El más alto de la contienda sujeta los brazos de Hummel inmovilizándole. Este se resiste en lo que sabe que es un intento inútil. Siempre fue ágil, no atlético. Tiene los músculos lo suficientemente ejercitados para tener una fuerza promedio, insuficiente para dos moles ebrias.

— Hey, hadita. No te muevas tanto, mi amigo quiere verte.

o.O.o

.

Burt se encuentra en el pequeño departamento de Nueva York, trata de preparar un café caliente para la inquieta criatura que estruja hojas y recados en la habitación contigua.

Llama a distintas oficinas, busca quien le ayude, y un mejor pronóstico. Una pizca de justicia.

Tiene algunos raspones en la cara, cardenales en las cotillas y aun agujero en el pecho.

Blaine no se encuentra a su lado desde hace una semana.

Se encuentra recluido por los vacíos legales que normalmente afectan a la minoría.

o.O.o

Fueron atacados en la noche, donde el bullicio de la ciudad aun despierta les ignoraba. Gente paseando, divirtiéndose a una calle de distancia.

Y salen lo mejor librados que es posible, moratones, dolor y pequeños cortes. Una investigación, una demanda y otra denuncia.

Cuando Blaine fue golpeado por chicos intolerantes al salir de ese viejo baile escolar se prometió nunca más estar indefenso.

Y lo cumplió, una descarga de adrenalina, buena condición física y varias técnicas de boxeo. Pudieron con los tres enormes y cerrados sujetos.

Defensa personal.

Pero no lo creía así el estado. Él se encontraba en mejores condiciones físicas y de consciencia. Ellos pese a ser tres y atacarles a ellos dos, eran más débiles según el gobierno. Y de un giro cruel. Blaine Devon Anderson llegó a ser culpable. En el que deberá pagar una condena de tres años en prisión. Sí, por defenderse a él y a su pareja.

Pero la justicia es ciega…

o.O.o

— Rachel quiere venir a cantarte. — Kurt continúa su plática. Sin estar completamente convencido que Blaine le preste atención, no con la mirada perdida en sus labios.

— No creo que sea un lugar adecuado para ella. Finn podría...— Kurt niega.

— No digas nada. Si ella no viene, yo tendré más oportunidad de tomar las visitas.

— Mejor para mí. — La sonrisa sincera, que lentamente vuelve a cobrar un poco de vida.

_Cuando daría por tomar tu mano._ Ambos lo piensan mientras suena la campana. El tiempo de la visita ha terminado.

* * *

No tengo ni la menor idea de aspectos legales, por lo que estoy segura que me he equivocado en varias cosas.

Que tengan un buen inicio de clases.

Besos.


End file.
